Five Death Men
"Five Death Men" is the first chapter of the Goshibito webcomic that was released from 28th August 2017''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/1/'' to 26th September 2017''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/38/''. The chapter introduces the Goshibito and the background of the story. Cover Page Taka and Nashi, with Ounotsumi in her hands, stands in front of shadows of rest of the Goshibito. Short Synopis A mysterious bounty hunter looks for a Goshibito named Taka. After the identiefies of Taka and the bounty hunter are revealed, they begin a journey to gather the Goshibito. Long Synopis In a countryside tavern a customer asks the bartender about a man from a wanted poster. The bartender (with the waiter) starts a story about a group of swordsmen called 'Goshibito'http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/3/. Five years ago the Emperor hired the group of five deadliest swordsmen in Azuma known as Goshibito. Although, the Emperor trusted them like nobody else, they betrayaled him and tried to take control over Azuma. His soldiers tried to stop the 'Death Men' but they maneged to kill the Emperor. Lord Usagi, emperor's right hand man, and his men ran the Goshibito out of the palace. Usagi took the role of the ruler because the Emperor didn't had a male descendant''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/5/''. '' from the bartenders story.]] As the customer points out that Kuma had a son, a mysterious bounty hunter walks in''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/7/ and asks about the Goshibito named Taka''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/8''. The present annoys a local drunk, Kimura, who tries to provoke the hunter. As the hunter grabs his sword he is stoped by one of the customers. Kimura argues with the customer to let the hunter go, when suddenly the hunter realeases his sword and attacks the customer. The customet instantly drags his sword and defends himself''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/13/'' (much to Kimura's astonishment, who didn't manage to see what happened). The customer summons the huntet for a fight''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/14''. '' introduced.]] Outside, the two stand in front of each other, when the hunter suddenly attacks the customet, cutting his hat. The hunter recognizes the customer as his target -Taka "the Thief". Taka, also recognizes the hunter's voice, who, suprised with Taka presence got off-guard. Taka, also decides to unmask his opponent''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/19. After a fast attack he reveals the hunters true identify - Azuma Emperor's daughter Tengoku Nashi. Taka bows down, holding his sword in front of him, showing his loyalty to the Tengoku family''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/22''. Nashi grabs the sword, suspecting that the Goshibito tries to trick her''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/24''. As Taka suspects that Usagi messed her memories, Kimura and his companions aprouches the two for insulting him earlier in the tavern''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/27''. The drunk recognizes Taka as the most wanted Goshibito. He decides to attack 'the Thief' only to be send to the ground, with his companions being defeated right after Kimura''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/32/''. Taka attacks the drunks with a powerful wave which send the attackers miles away (and helps Nashi to retrive some of her memories)http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/34/. As the dust settles, Taka decides that it's time to gather the Goshibito and save the empire''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/38/''. Characters with his sword, right before defeating Kimura.'']] In appearing order: * Taka (main story and flashback/introduced); * Customers and service of the local tavern; * Shirotora (flashback); * Other Goshibito (flashback); * Usagi (flashback); * Palace Swords (flashback); * Tengoku Kuma (flashback); * Bounty hunter/Tengoku Nashi (main story/introduced); * Kimura (main story); * Kimura companions (main story); Chapter Notes * Like the previous Xorneto's webcomic (and many official released mangas) the first chapter has more pages than later chapters. * The chapter introduces many important details of the series plot, like the Goshibito, the betrayal, main protagonists and their swords, Nashi's flashback memories and others. * This chapter introduces the 'official' version of what happened on the Night of Betrayal. * Kuma, Palace swords and the Goshibito (excluding Taka) appear in this chapter although they're unnamed. References Category:Chapters Category:Goshibito arc